1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beverage brewing appliances and methods and, more particularly, to methods and systems for selectively brewing variable amounts of coffee using a single appliance.
2. Description of Related Art
Various types of appliances for brewing hot beverages such as coffee exist in a variety of configurations. Certain appliances exist that can consecutively brew a single pot at a time or multiple pots if continuously refilled. Some can brew less than one pot, but to do so require the user to fill the water chamber with a limited amount of water that corresponds precisely to the amount of brewed beverage or coffee. It is desirable to provide a method of brewing and associated system or appliance that can be filled with an amount of water that does not necessarily correspond exactly to the amount of brewed beverage desired so that a user or users can selectively brew or serve individual servings of brewed beverage or coffee with only one or relatively few fillings of the water reservoir.